starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Korr Matan
Korr Matan was a Human male Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars. Biography Time of Peace HotS - Korr and Ary Kess traveled to Tatooine to meet up with a contact provided to them by the Jedi Order. As they landed the Consular-class Cruiser in Mos Eisley, Korr spoke with the local technician about fixing some of the blast burns and she agreed. They traveled to the designated cantina where the contact was revealed to be Bria Tharen. After Korr manages to convince her that they are the real deal and actually have the authority to speak for the Jedi, Bria hands them a set of datacards and then asks Korr in return for what she wanted from the Council, the last known location of Kian Shun. Like Ary, Korr soon realized that Kian and Bria were much more to each other then just acquaintances. After returning to their cruiser and paying for repairs, he retreated to his own quarters in the cruiser, but was soon visited by Ary who came into his quarters and closed the door. The Clone Wars Star Wars - Fallen Order Korr was on patrol with a squad of Clone Troopers including Brass with whom he had become buddies. Together they fought through an ambush by B1X Assassin Battle Droids and he was then contacted by his Jedi Master Miir Bookuun to move to another quadrant. There they come across a group of AATs and IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tanks and he is succesfully able to deflect their missiles with the Force. Korr and his troopers then sneak through enemy lines to pinpoint an enemy bunker that was later destroyed by ARC-190 Heavy Starfighters. Korr then clears the area and he and his squad return to the command center, where Korr speaks with Master Bookuun about the continuation of the war effort. Both Korr and his master feels a tremble in the Force upon the moment that Order 66 is given and they are quickly surrounded. Forced to defend themselves, Korr ultimately is saved by his master from the attacks of the Clone Troopers, but perishes himself. Korr lands in the water and manages to sneak away from the turned forces and hide into the forest. There he is plagued by whispers in the wind and tries to sleep some, but is unable to, especially knowing that the Clone Troopers he once trusted are now hunting him. He almost gives away his position when he once again is bothered by the whispers in the wind, but then encounters his buddy Brass who instead of turning on him, saves him and reaches out to help him up. Unsure what to do with Brass reaching out to him, Korr attempted to reach out for his lightsaber, but Brass kicked it away. Brass convinced Korr, when he shot one of the Troopers aiming a blaster at Korr. Korr and Brass then escape into the large forest by gaining two AT-RTs. Korr learns from Brass that not all Clone Troopers followed Order 66 as a certain Clone Trooper Captain was able to reach out to many to remove their Inhibitor Chip. Korr and Brass agree that they need to get off the planet and Bras offers to go obtain a transport as he'll be able to easily blend in. Korr decides to keep hiding in the forest, while Brass heads off. As Korr waits, he recieved an encrypted recall signal from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant urging all Jedi to return to the capital planet.